


Waffles on a Sunday Morning

by Rapapapapapa (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung is a kindergarten teacher, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, its happy and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rapapapapapa
Summary: Dongyoung's life is turned around the moment he knocks on that door and he more or less throws himself into the lives of the single parent and his son who had just moved in next door.It’s one hell of a rollercoaster, everything happens so fast, complete with all the fun parts and the difficult and scary parts as well.But now that's his family and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.





	Waffles on a Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Arghh sorry about the confusing use of names in this fic...  
> For the most part I use Dongyoung but Doyoung is used as a nickname by TY and Mark  
> Same goes with Mark/Minhyung
> 
> The dreamies + lucas + smrookies girls are Doyoung/Taeil's students  
> Everyone but Kun is mentioned :^(((
> 
> I know this was supposed to be a dotae fic but I felt like I ended up talking more about the father?parent? and son relationship between MH and DY...

If Dongyoung were to be honest, he falls for Minhyung first.

At the start of Christmas break, Dongyoung is notified that the apartment beside his has finally been occupied. It’s been a couple days or so and he has finally gotten past his awkwardness and had decided to welcome the new tenants to the neighborhood.

 

 _You’re just greeting the new neighbours, it’s the polite thing to do._ Straightening his back and dusting his drab cardigan, Dongyoung quickly knocks on the door a couple of times. He can feel his palms clamming up and he sure hopes to God that he doesn’t lose ahold of the box of kimbap he’s holding. _Kimbap. That’s a safe choice right? Everyone likes kimbap, regardless of what age. Is it possible to fuck up making such a basic dish? They’d appreciate a gift right?_ Honestly, Dongyoung doesn’t have a clue as to who moved into the flat next door, it could be a serial killer for all he knows. _Hopefully they aren’t assholes._

It’s been awhile since he’s knocked on the door and Dongyoung is starting to wonder if the tenants were home or not. _It’s a Sunday, after all. There should be at least somebody around._ He expects his new neighbor to be just an average guy, the kind where you awkwardly greet each other whenever you bump into them in the hallways.

 

He wasn’t expecting this.

 

Losing hope that the owners were around, Dongyoung was just about to head back into his own apartment when the door swings right open. He’s greeted by a pair of large brown eyes, a gap-toothed smile and chubby fingers.

 

My god, that has got to be the cutest kid he’s ever seen.

 

And that says something, considering Dongyoung is a kindergarten teacher who is constantly surrounded by adorable toddlers.

 

“Dad! There’s a man at the door!”

 

“Ah wait a second Minhyung, I’m coming.”

 

The said boy’s father steps into the frame, Dongyoung has to shut his mouth tight. The man standing in front of him looks young, much younger than most of the parents that Dongyoung has worked with. Minhyung’s father couldn't be more than a year or so older than him.

 

“Hello, nice to meet you, Kim Dongyoung. Ah…I live next door, I presume you’re my new neighbours. I just wanted to welcome you guys to the building, I’ve made some snacks for you two.”

 

_Well that was awkward._

 

“Thank you very much Dongyoung, that’s very nice of you. Lee Taeyong, I’ve just recently moved back to Korea with my son. Would you like to join us for snacks? If you don’t mind the mess in our apartment that is.”

 

The apartment is still pretty sparse, with minimal furniture and stacks of boxes piled up high. Anyone could tell that the pair had just moved in not too long ago. Dongyoung places the box of kimbap that he had prepared onto the small table in the middle of the living room. Similar to his own flat, the living space is compact, with only a small kitchenette, a living room and two measly rooms. For Dongyoung’s single ass, it was a perfect size, but for a complete family that's a whole different issue. Furthermore, there doesn't seem to be a single trace of Minhyung’s mother in the apartment. Dongyoung can’t help but to be curious, however he doesn't pry, careful not to overstep his boundaries. _Wouldn’t it be rude to ask such a question? You've just met that man 2 minutes ago!_

“Minhyung, why don't you introduce yourself?”

 

“Uh…Hello, my name is Mark! Or Minhyung… I’m 5 turning 6 next year!”

 

“What must you tell Dongyoung?”

 

“Thank you for giving us this food, Doyoung!”

 

“Dongyoung, not Doyoung sweetie.”

 

Dongyoung chuckles at the mispronunciation of his name, ruffling Minhyung’s hair, telling the child that he doesn't mind being called that name at all. He can see Taeyong sighing out of embarrassment of his son. He’s lucky Dongyoung absolutely adores children. Minhyung shows Dongyoung a couple of drawings he did before the other man came over, and Dongyoung can’t help but let out a warm smile. The boy then busies himself in nibbling the kimbap brought over by Dongyoung and for the first time, Dongyoung is able to turn his attention to Taeyong.

 

His eyes scan Taeyong’s face properly for the very first time and that's when Dongyoung realizes that his neighbor is quite the looker. Large eyes and a sharp jawline, Taeyong still manages to look good in a white shirt and sweatpants. Dongyoung has to tell himself to calm down and tone down his instant attraction to the other man. _You can’t blame him really, he’s really, really good looking._

 

“I hope you don't mind my son, he’s a little bit shy of strangers but he warms up quickly. His Korean isn’t the best either, we’ve just moved over from Canada and Minhyung usually speaks English.”

 

“Oh no not at all! I actually like children, in fact, I’m a teacher at the local kindergarten. Minhyung seems like a bright kid, I’m sure he will pick up the language quickly.”

 

“You? A kindergarten teacher? To be honest, I thought you would be the kind of person who doesn't like kids. Wow, this is a pleasant surprise.”

 

“It’s the truth! I really like teaching and taking care of kids! Minhyung is really endearing, I hope you won't mind me visiting you often from now on.”

 

Dongyoung pinches Minhyung’s cheeks, the child grinning back at him. He praises the boy’s unintelligible crayon scribbles, similar to what he would do with his own students back in class. _He would fit right in with his class._ He hears Taeyong clear his throat and Dongyoung’s focus is back to him, sheepish that he had been ignoring the other male for a while.

 

“So Taeyong, now that you know I’m a teacher, what do you work as?”

 

“I just moved back to Korea, I have a new job at the local bakery starting tomorrow. However, we’re a little tight for money here. If it were just me, I would be surviving fine, but as you can see… I’ve got another mouth to feed. It’s likely that I’ll have to find a part time job elsewhere on top of that.”

 

“I don’t know if this is too much to ask but how old are you? You can’t be much older than me.”

 

“I turn 26 next July. You?”

 

“I’m about a year younger. Wow, I really can’t imagine being a parent that young. That’s really admirable.”

 

“It’s nothing compared to you, I take care of one kid but your job literally involves dealing with 20 children all year round.”  

 

“Huh… I never saw it in that way before.”

 

The pair carry on their icebreaker conversations, Dongyoung finds himself snickering at Taeyong now and then. It’s much less awkward than what Dongyoung expected, they clicked rather quickly and he felt comfortable sitting around the table with Taeyong and Minhyung. An hour or so passes when he suddenly realizes something.

 

“Wait, Taeyong. If you job starts tomorrow, what’s going to happen to Minhyung? Are you going to leave him alone?”

 

“I.. ah..I’m not too sure…I can’t take him to work…”

 

“There’s no way you’re going to leave that kid alone! I’ll tell you what, my work doesn’t start till January, I can come over and take care of Minhyung for the time being.”

 

“You would do that? Really? It’s not a bother?”

 

“Yes, really, Taeyong. You can’t possibly leave Minhyung by himself at home. I’m saying I’m totally fine with taking care of him.”

 

“Thank you Dongyoung! Really thank you, you’re a hero!”

 

“It’s no problem really. Minhyung sure is a joy.”

 

Dongyoung saves his number into Taeyong’s phone as ‘Doyoung’, telling the other to call him when he is about to leave for work. It’s getting late and reckons that he should be going back by now. Dongyoung bids the Lees farewell and Minhyung protests, asking if he could stay a little longer. Dongyoung tells him that he’ll be spending the whole day with him tomorrow. Minhyung seems satisfied with this answer and stops clinging to Dongyoung, running back to his father. That evening, Dongyoung leaves the small apartment with a full stomach and an even fuller heart.

 

Seems like he does like his new neighbours after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Like he promised, Dongyoung appears in front of the apartment the next morning. The older male is in a rush and hurriedly tells some instructions to Dongyoung. And just like that, Taeyong is gone.

 

After yesterday’s meeting, Minhyung has warmed up to Dongyoung surprisingly quick. The young boy chattering nonstop as he leads Dongyoung to his tiny room. Dongyoung notices the lack of toys in the room but chooses not to comment on it. Pulling out a thin story book from one of the opened boxes, Minhyung waves the book at his face.

 

“Doyoung! Could you read this book to me? It’s in Korean and I’m not really good.”

 

The pair spend hours reading books on the sofa, Minhyung squirming now and then in Dongyoung’s lap out of excitement. Around noon Dongyoung gets up and prepares a simple meal for Minhyung. He’s by no means a professional chef, but the way the boy eats up the rice cakes with such deliciousness, makes Dongyoung smile. _It’s really good! It’s really good!_ Minhyung keeps repeating as he takes another mouth from the dish.

 

After lunch, Dongyoung takes out some of his teaching materials that he has brought with him and decides to have a small lesson with Minhyung. The child is captivated by the colorful shape cut outs and flashcards, large black eyes lighting up. For the rest of the day, Dongyoung teaches Minhyung how to count up to 20 in Korean and about the names of various animals. Minhyung is a fast learner, perhaps one of the brightest kids that he’s ever taught. On top of that, the boy seems to enjoy learning new things and doesn’t groan when Dongyoung says “It’s time to learn some math.”

 

Dongyoung simply adores this child.

 

“Minhyung, shall we prepare dinner to eat later on? What do you think about that?”

 

Minhyung nods eagerly when Dongyoung tells him that they’ll be going to the grocery store, excited at the prospect of going out. Dongyoung shoots Taeyong a quick text, before heading out to the local supermarket. Minhyung is well behaved, he holds onto Dongyoung’s hand tightly and doesn’t whine to be carried. He doesn’t plead or cry for Dongyoung to buy things for him, although Dongyoung can tell by his longing gaze that he really wants to eat a slice of watermelon.

 

Dongyoung buys it for him anyways.

 

Dongyoung bumps into a couple of parents at the store. None of them bat an eye at the sight of the young man with a child, after all, Dongyoung sometimes helps to watch and take care of their kids in emergencies, it’s nothing new. Most of them just cooed at Minhyung and told Dongyoung how they looked forward to seeing him again when school reopened.

 

Minhyung’s literally an angel, he even offers to help Dongyoung cook when they return. Dongyoung tells him it’s too dangerous and makes him draw in the living room instead and Minhyung complies.

 

Just as he’s about to finish cooking the pasta, the doorbell rings and Dongyoung can hear Minhyung dashing to the front door.

 

“I’m back - wait, did Doyoung cook dinner?”

 

When the three of them sit at the table with Minhyung who is busy eating the watermelon that they have prepared for dessert, Dongyoung finds the scene oddly domestic.

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this. Thank you really. I hope Minhyung didn’t cause you a lot of trouble today.”

 

“Minhyung? Trouble? Oh not at all! You should see the boys in my class! I love them to bits but Lucas is super hyperactive, Jeno is generally well behaved but he has his moments, Renjun cries like 5 times a week, Chenle won’t stop shrieking and Donghyuck…Sigh… Either ways, Minhyung is one of the most well behaved kids I’ve seen.”

 

“You even bought his favourite watermelon, you’re spoiling him really!”

 

“Think of it as a treat for being such a good boy. Minhyung doesn't usually ask for things, does he?”

 

“Yeah, although he’s young, I think he’s aware of our situation. He knows we don’t have much so he usually doesn’t ask me to buy toys or expensive candy. I wish it wasn’t like this though, Minhyung should grow up as a normal child, he deserves to go to school and meet friends, he should get any toy he wants, he deserves to have a complete family.”

 

“Hey Taeyong, have you considered sending Minhyung to preschool?”

 

“Oh no, I don't think I could afford that. The rent here is rather high and I don’t think I have the money to spare to send Minhyung to school.”

 

Dongyoung’s not quite sure why he keeps impulsively jumping to help out Taeyong and Minhyung but he does so anyways.

 

“I could appeal for a bursary, I’m sure my boss will understand your situation- “

 

“Oh no I can’t possibly let you do that. You’ve already done a lot, I feel really guilty.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I think that every kid deserves to learn and go to school. Minhyung is such a bright child, it would be a waste not to send him.”

 

“Fine, but only cause I think Minhyung deserves the world.”

 

The next day, Dongyoung presents Minhyung a toy fire truck set and the way the boy’s eyes lit up with pure elation makes his heart melt.

 

_Minhyung truly deserves the world._

 

* * *

 

After much debate and appealing, Dongyoung gets the approval of his boss to allow Minhyung to go to preschool at a cost – a part of Dongyoung’s salary. He doesn't tell Taeyong about this. But after seeing how the boy tightens his hold on his bag straps and bounces with excitement, Dongyoung thinks that small cut from his salary is all worth it.  

 

“Are you excited to go to school Minhyung? Don’t cause Doyoung too much trouble okay? Make new friends alright? Listen to the other teachers as well, don’t cause Doyoung too much trouble- “

 

“Taeyong I think you’re worrying too much.”

 

“Yeah dad! I’ll be fine!”

 

Dongyoung thinks Taeyong might start crying when the pair walks through the kindergarten gates. Him and Minhyung give the other male a reassuring thumbs up before starting the day in school.

 

The day starts off fine, as expected, the other kids swarm around the new addition to the class and Minhyung is a little overwhelmed being surrounded by so many other kids. He participates actively and warms up the other children slowly. By the end of the lesson, he shares his sharpener with Koeun and shows his work to Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin.

 

Everything starts to go downhill when Taeil steps into class.

 

Dongyoung gets ready to leave the classroom so the other teacher can start his lesson.

 

And hell breaks loose.

 

In the two weeks that he’s taken care of Minhyung, he has never seen the boy cry at all. But when Dongyoung tries to leave, the boy breaks down into sobs, clinging on to the young man’s leg.

 

“Doyoung don't leave please! Please don’t go!”

 

Dongyoung kneels down to meet the boy eye to eye, holding his hands.

 

“No, Minhyung, I can’t stay. It’s Teacher Taeil’s lesson now, be a good boy.”

 

This just makes Minhyung cry even louder. Dongyoung is at a loss. Usually he’s quite good with calming down wailing kids, but with Minhyung he just doesn't know what to do. _Taeyong’s gonna kill me._ Panicking, he tries to come up with a witty response.

 

“Don’t you enjoy reading books? Didn’t you say that you wanted to be a writer? You’ll have a lot of fun in Taeil’s class.”

 

“But I don’t want teacher Taeil to read me stories, I want you to!”

 

“I assure you Taeil tells the best stories, don’t you want to listen? I’ll take you home later and we can read as many stories as we want, how does that sound?”

 

At Dongyoung’s promise, the boy stops crying and returns to his seat, sniffling. Donghyuck sees his new friend looking so distraught and tries to cheer the other boy up.

 

“Don’t cry Mark… Teacher Taeil is more fun anyways, Teacher Dongyoung is a pain sometimes.”

 

Dongyoung narrows his eyes at the cheeky child, before heading out of the room.  

 

By the end of the day, Minhyung is playing in the courtyard with his new friends, a broad grin plastered on his face. When Dongyoung walks out of the school gate with Minhyung, he gets surprised by a familiar figure. standing in front of the school, anxiously biting his nails.

 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?!”

 

“Took half a day off, how’s Minhyung?”

 

“He was fine, why are you worrying so much? We’re qualified teachers, nothing wrong can happen.”

 

The trio take the public bus home, sitting in a row at the back. Minhyung excitedly recounts his day in school to his father, telling him about how Lucas, Donghyuck and Jaemin found a large bug and chased Hina and Koeun around with it. Both adults pay close attention to the 5-year-old, as if he was telling them the most important thing in the universe. He also proudly shows the small bit of writing he had done during Taeil’s class. Taeyong ruffles his hair, affection in his eyes.

 

Dongyoung can tell that Taeyong is really relieved that his son is able to have the opportunity to attend school like a normal child.

 

They continue chatting for the rest of the ride home, the time passing by quickly as they were absorbed in their conversations. The half an hour ride felt like 5 minutes to Dongyoung, he wishes it never ended and that he could keep on talking to both of them.

 

He’s about to bid farewell to the father and son duo and head back to his apartment, when he hears the other male call.

 

“Hey, Doyoung, would you like to join us for dinner? I’ll prepare a meal!”

 

Whipping around, Dongyoung comes face to face with two pairs of pleading eyes and wide smiles and he feels his resolve crumbling.

 

_Aw hell, how could anyone resist those faces._

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay.”

 

* * *

 

 

The months pass by so quickly it shocks Dongyoung, before he knows it, March comes rolling in. It’s spring now and the cherry blossoms in the school yard have started to bloom again. Just like that it’s been around 3 months since he first met Minhyung and Taeyong.

 

What an adventure it has been.

 

It's almost like a routine now, Dongyoung takes Minhyung home after school since their schedules match up, they read books and play with toys together, sometimes him and Taeyong take turns to cook for the 3 of them and Dongyoung watch the other clean the house till it’s spick and span, on occasion, Taeyong works till late at night and they end up falling asleep on the sofa while waiting for the other man to return. It’s almost as if both of them have become part of Dongyoung’s life now.

 

Dongyoung treats Minhyung like how he would with his own son. Not only peppering the boy with hugs and kisses and showering him with all the affection a child deserves, he chastises and nags at him like any doting parent would.

 

It’s no secret that Dongyoung adores Minhyung, but as much as he hates to admit it, he’s starting to get fond of Taeyong too.

 

_A tad bit too fond._

It’s only natural that Dongyoung grows closer to Taeyong as well. As the weeks pass, a friendship between the two has started to form. He doesn't know when it starts but after a while they start to ditch the polite act with each other and start to have a more banter filled relationship. Dongyoung thinks that it’s cause they’re so different in personalities, causing them to bicker so often while Taeyong thinks it’s because they’re both so similar in the way that they are terribly stubborn. There’s no real heat behind the squabbles, and at the end of the day, the two of them, plus Minhyung, end up in a fit of giggles.

 

Taeyong is also very different from what he expected.

 

At the beginning, Taeyong’s sharp features and intimidating looks made Dongyoung have the impression that he was the cool, aloof type of guy. His initial closed in and careful personality didn’t help this case at all. However, after spending a couple of weeks with the Lees, Dongyoung can see parts of Taeyong’s real personality being revealed to him bit by bit. It’s a total 180 from his first impression of the other man. The actual Taeyong is much cuter and caring as he enjoys showering his son with hugs, baking sweet desserts and petting puppies he sees on the street.

 

These parts of Taeyong’s personality are shown the most when Dongyoung spends time alone with Taeyong. Occasionally, after Minhyung has been put to bed, the two adults spend the rest of their night hanging out together as friends would. Sometimes its watching a movie together on the couch, other times it could be staying up till past midnight baking cookies. It’s times like this when Dongyoung gets to see Taeyong with his guard down. Taeyong turns out to be more sensitive than he thought, crying at sad films or pouting when he doesn’t get his way. It’s childish almost.

 

Dongyoung doesn’t mind it at all.

 

It must be tough, being thrown into parenthood at such a young age. When you become a single father in your early twenties, you’re suddenly expected to have a high level of maturity and responsibility in order to raise your child. If he were in this situation, Dongyoung doesn't know how he could ever adjust to it. Most people at 21 would be out with their friends, drinking and having fun and still being kids. But for Taeyong, it was almost as if he had to grow up prematurely. With Minhyung, he has to act like a proper mature adult, serving as a role model and leader to his son. Furthermore, Dongyoung can’t even start to imagine the financial burden of raising a child by himself. Only when he has been released from his duties as a father does Taeyong allow the burden to be taken off and the strong façade starts to slip, revealing the young adult that is inside.

 

It's a tough situation but Taeyong takes it with stride. This is probably the thing that Dongyoung finds the most admirable about the older male.

 

Yes, even more admirable than Taeyong’s perfectly sculpted face.

 

And yes, as much as Dongyoung refuses to admit it, he does feel some sort of things for the other.

 

He can’t pin point the exact moment when or the reason how, but he starts falling anyways. Maybe it’s because of how they banter with other or the way Taeyong lets his guard down around Dongyoung, it could simply be due to Taeyong’s unbelievable visuals or maybe it’s how the older tries his best to be an exceptional parent to Minhyung. Maybe it's a combination of all these reasons. Initially, Dongyoung reckoned that he was just simply feeling admiration towards the other for being so strong in his given situation. But when he started thinking about how his skin tingles every time their hands brush or how Dongyoung would do anything to make Taeyong happy, he starts to realize that maybe this might not be platonic admiration after all.

 

A small voice in his heart tells him. _These are romantic feelings, dumbass._

It's one of those nights after they have tucked Minhyung into bed. Taeyong slumps onto the couch and lets out a noticeable sigh. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dongyoung turns to the other, only to be greeted by a soft smile.

 

“You’re so good with kids, I think you’d be a great father someday. Have you considered it?”

 

“I always wanted children of my own, but the likelihood of it is low. I’m gay, I’m not attracted to women, the chances of me starting a family and having kids in this country is close to a zero.”

 

“That’s not true, your sexuality doesn't get to be in charge of whether you deserve a chance at having family of your own or not.”

 

“I guess so…”

 

“You’re an amazing person Doyoung, I hope one day you’ll have the family you wanted.”

 

With those words, Dongyoung feels his heart rate quicken and he dares himself to say it in his mind.

 

_Maybe I’ve already found it._

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure it’s alright to leave Minhyung with your younger cousin?”

 

“Stop fretting around, Jungwoo will do a decent job at taking care of him, he’s a broke student in need of some extra cash after all.”

 

“I’m just concerned with leaving my son with a stranger.”

 

“You literally let me babysit him 5 hours after we met, talk about leaving your son with a stranger! Besides, Jungwoo is no stranger, he’s known me all his life! I practically raised him!”

 

“Geez, alright you win this one.”

 

“Anyways, if anything goes wrong I told Jungwoo to contact us immediately.”

 

After months of knowing Taeyong, Dongyoung finally managed to convince the other to join him on one of his monthly get together sessions to meet his friends. After finding out that Taeyong had no friends in Korea, Dongyoung tried to drag the other outside to introduce him to his friend circle, but the older was just so adamant about not leaving Minhyung at home and about how he couldn’t afford a babysitter. Only after Dongyoung talked about being able to get his younger cousin to watch over Minhyung for a very small fee, did he manage to get the other man to reluctantly agree to go.

 

Standing in front of Yuta’s door together with Taeyong, he could see the other hesitate ringing the doorbell.

 

“Doyoung, what if your friends don’t like me.”

 

“Oh don't be silly, I’m sure they'll like you. You’re my friend after all.”

 

When the door finally opens, the pair is greeted by Yuta’s raised eyebrows, followed by a complimentary shit eating grin.

 

_Oh Dongyoung’s never going to hear the end of this._

“Oh Dongyoung, you didn't say you were going to bring your boyfriend! Please come in!”

 

He doesn't dare look at Taeyong, heat slowly climbing up his cheeks when he shoves Yuta’s shoulder.

 

“Not my boyfriend, just a friend that I wanted you all to meet. This is Lee Taeyong, he’s kind of a loser with no friends so I wanted to introduce him to you all. Be nice.”

 

“Whatever you say Dongyoung, whatever you say.”

 

After some simple introductions, the boys start to do things they’d usually do when they got together. You know like, watch the latest episode of the current hit Netflix series, playing Overwatch together, holding small talk with each other or simply just grabbing a can of beer with each other. Dongyoung notices Taeyong shuffling around awkwardly, and he’s about to go talk to the other when Jaehyun starts to initiate a conversation. He sighs in relief, turning his focus back to Sicheng who is engrossed with his mobile game. It happens in a flash, Dongyoung feels someone grab a hold of his arm, tugging him to a hallway.

 

“Who’s the hottie you’ve brought along Dongyoung? If he’s not your boyfriend am I right to assume that he’s available?”

 

“Oh believe me Ten, you wouldn’t want to date that. He’s got a son, would you really be up for that?”

 

“Damn, he’s got a kid? Oh no way.”

 

“Yeah that's right. Besides, I called dibs first.”

 

“Wait, so you do like him after all!”

 

“Oh shut it will you. What are you, ten?”

 

“Technically, you’re not wrong. My name is Ten, after all.”

 

Dongyoung slaps the other’s arm as pay back for his terrible pun, from the corner of his eye, he spots Taeyong still in deep conversation with the other male. He feels a twinge of jealousy looking at the both of them. He tries to stamp it down, brushing it off as him still having past feelings for Jaehyun.

 

_Who are you kidding, you don’t like Jaehyun anymore. You’re not jealous cause Taeyong is talking to your ex. You’re feeling this way because you like Taeyong._

Taeyong must have caught him staring, because the other had started to make his way towards Dongyoung. Plastering on a fake smile, he beckons the other Taeyong to come towards him.

 

“I saw you talking with Jaehyun, quite the charmer isn’t he?”

 

“Certainly, he was really friendly and cute.”

 

“We used to date did you know?”

 

Dongyoung doesn’t quite know why he decided to tell the other this bit of information. He notes how Taeyong raises an eyebrow in question before he turns his head to avoid the other’s gaze.

 

“Wasn’t it awkward when you two broke things off?”

 

“For a while yeah. But it’s been a long a long time since then and I’m sure we’ve both gotten over it. It was one of those high school romances which was never meant to last. Besides, what were you two even talking about?”

 

“Oh nothing, we were just talking about you.”

 

_That’s not nothing._

The way Taeyong says ‘you’ is so fond, Dongyoung feels his heart quicken. He hopes that his reddening ears don't give away what he’s feeling.

 

When they rejoin the group to play some board games, Dongyoung chooses to ignore all the knowing smirks and stares that Yuta and Johnny have been giving him all night long.  The group doesn’t take long to integrate Taeyong into their circle. And as the evening passes, Dongyoung notices the older loosen up more and more.

 

At around 9 pm, he feels Taeyong prodding at his sides.

 

“Doyoung, can you check is Jungwoo has put Minhyung to bed yet? It’s already his bedtime.”

 

“Yeah sure, no problem.”

 

While Dongyoung makes a phone call to Jungwoo, he hears the snickering of his asshole friends. He squints his eyes, glaring at them, hoping they would shut up.

 

“Would you mind telling me what is so funny?”

 

“So you’re telling me, not only do you two bicker like some old married couple, you two live a gross domestic life where you take care of a child, cook meals for each other and have special nicknames? God, you guys are so married.”

 

Dongyoung feels his face burn from his friends’ teasing, refusing to meet eyes with the other male. To make matters worse, Taeyong just puts his arms around Dongyoung’s shoulders and laughs off the teasings.

 

Later on, when they are walking through the quiet streets of the city on the way home, Dongyoung can’t help breaking the silence.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?”

 

“Yeah, actually I did. I was afraid that we would be awkward at first but everyone warmed up to me so quickly. I felt like I was really part of the group even though I was new. I’ve never really had a group of friends to call my own so I’m glad you introduced me to yours. I’m happy to finally be part of something.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’m sorry for all the teasing though, they can be dicks sometimes.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind it at all. In fact, I like what we have now.”

 

“Me too, I like what we have now I guess.”

 

_A part of Dongyoung’s heart tells him he’s not satisfied with that statement at all. He would like more than what they have now._

* * *

 

The last thing Dongyoung expects to hear during his Monday lunch break is his phone’s ringtone. _Weird, hardly anyone messages or calls him during working hours._ As the cheerful jingle carries on, the words “Taeil hyung” flash boldly across the screen.

 

_Taeil hyung never calls me first._

“Dongyoung, are you having lunch now? Can we meet in the office? Please come as soon as possible.”

 

Dongyoung’s heart stops for a second. From the tone of it, it seemed pretty serious. Taeil had just taken Minhyung’s class in the morning.

 

_What if Minhyung-_

 

Dongyoung feels his hands start to sweat and his head starts to spin when he comes face to face with the older teacher.

 

“Is Minhyung in trouble? Do you need me to call Taeyong- “

 

“Slow down Dongyoung, Minhyung isn’t in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

Dongyoung gulps. While Taeil’s tone is still amicable, he still feels daunted by the other’s words. It’s almost as if he was being lectured or interrogated.

 

“Well, you see today, in class, I made the kids draw and present to the class about their ‘family’. When it got to Minhyung’s turn to present, he held up a folded piece of paper with only a drawing of him and his father. Naturally I was concerned because the last time a child with a single parent had to present, she ended up bawling halfway through.”

 

“Oh dear…”

 

“But don’t worry, Minhyung was cheerful throughout his presentation. He didn’t feel bad about his situation. He said, ‘This is my family. It’s a little bit different from everyone else’s. This is my dad and this is me. I don’t have a mom but it’s okay.’ Who knew such a lovely kid would come from such a background. Life isn’t quite fair isn’t it? Did you know about his situation?”

 

“Well, as expected of mature Minhyung.”

 

“Well, this is where it starts to get weird Dongyoung. After saying that, Minhyung unfolded the paper to show the rest of his drawing. There’s another stick figure, so I reckoned that he has a step-parent, but then he says this, ‘It’s okay cause we have Dongyoung. He’s like my other dad, he takes care of me when my dad can’t and takes me to school every day. Together the 3 of us form a family.”

 

Dongyoung’s mouth dries and he feels dozens of emotions in his brain at the same time. He’s happy but yet embarrassed but also terrified all at once. Dongyoung kinda wants to piss in his pants from the overwhelming conflicting feelings. Seeing this, Taeil tries to lighten the tense mood.

 

“Minhyung also added, ‘So I guess I have two dads, but I don’t wish that I had a mom. I know they both love me but Dad and Doyoung both nag so much! Minhyung go brush your teeth, Minhyung don’t eat so much candy, Minhyung help me set the table! Nag! Nag! Nag!’ I couldn’t stop Hyuck from laughing for a good 5 minutes.”

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“You didn't hook up with one of our single parents did you? I always had this feeling that you were closer to Minhyung than any other kid in your class.”

 

“Oh it’s not like that at all! Absolutely not! Taeyong hyung and I so happen to be neighbours. When I found out about their situation, I offered to help as much as I could. I’m the one who made it possible for Minhyung to attend school. It’s true that I spend a lot of time with Minhyung but it’s really not like that! You know how kids like to tell their own versions of the story. Besides, hitting on a parent client is just unprofessional.”

 

“You sure there’s nothing more?”

 

“Absolutely! Just think of it as I’m a caretaker that doesn't get paid!”

 

The other still looks unconvinced by Dongyoung’s explanation, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

 

“If you were in my position and you found out about their situation, I’m sure you would have done the same thing too.”

 

“Well I can't argue with that.”

 

Taeyong returns home later that night and Dongyoung hears the tiny footsteps rush forward to the door. Minhyung proudly displays the drawing that he has done to his father, Dongyoung covering his face with his hands and whining.

 

“Is that you, me and Doyoung? This is a lovely drawing, we should put it on the fridge.”

 

Dongyoung watches the other ruffle his son’s hair slightly, before taking the drawing from the boy and pinning it onto the cool magnetic surface.

 

“You don’t mind that Minhyung drew me as part of your family?” 

 

“Not really, considering the amount of time you spend with him, you’re probably a better father than I am to Minhyung.”

 

“I’m really sorry about this-“

 

“Don’t be. If it makes Minhyung happy, I’m fine with it.”

 

When Minhyung barrels into them and initiates a group hug, Dongyoung can’t help but think that the kid’s pearly white smile and angelic laughter is worth more than all the money in the world.

 

_If it makes Minhyung happy, I’m fine with it_

* * *

 

_July 1 st. _

 

Just like that, 7 months have passed by so quickly, it felt like yesterday when Dongyoung stood in front of the door with the lunchbox in his hand.

 

7 months since he has more or less thrown himself into Minhyung and Taeyong’s lives.

 

Anyways, it's July 1st. Taeyong’s birthday.

 

Since it’s summer break, Dongyoung spends most of his day in his apartment mulling over how they should celebrate when Taeyong is free in the evening. He considers inviting their friends over but 7 full grown adults and a child in a tiny apartment isn’t the smartest idea. It’ll just be the three of them then, Yuta and Ten’s terrible presents will just have to wait.

 

_With just the three of them, it’s more domestic and intimate. Isn’t it?_

Dongyoung does a quick grocery store run with Minhyung. With the child’s help, he’s able to select Taeyong’s favourite food. On the way out they grab some cakes and ice cream as well. _Taeyong loves sweet treats._ Dongyoung also bags a few bottles of soju, for activities that will come after Minhyung has gone to sleep.

 

Minhyung skidding to open the door when he hears Taeyong return is a daily occurrence but today its different. Today he carries a wrapped present in his tiny arms, shoving the new wallet that Dongyoung bought for him into his hands.

 

“Happy birthday Dad!”

 

That evening, when it’s just the three of them in the living room eating cake while just simply enjoying each other’s company, Dongyoung feels as if they’re a complete family. 7 months might be a long time for Minhyung or a short period for Taeyong or Dongyoung, but it’s enough for them to grow close to each other. Dongyoung knows that Minhyung sees him as some sort of parental figure or guardian and Dongyoung acknowledges that the pair are more than just neighbours to him.

 

_But how does Taeyong see them?_

After Minhyung has turned in for the night, Dongyoung retrieves the bottles of liquor from the fridge and pours shots for the both of them.

 

“Now it’s really time for us to celebrate. Loosen up a little hyung.”

 

They down the tiny glasses together and Dongyoung sniggers a little when he sees the other’s face scrunch up at the bitterness.

 

“This thing tastes like bad medicine or rubbing alcohol. It tastes like ethanol.”

 

“Well, technically it is ethanol so- “

 

“Oh shut up smart ass.”

 

“Anyways I had a feeling this might happen so bought some fruity flavored soju as well. So drink up you big baby.”

 

Truthfully, Dongyoung has never sat down and had a proper drink with Taeyong. They just don’t. For the sake of Minhyung, they don't. Soju is pretty dangerous, it’s light-tasting and the fruity ones are sweet. This makes the shots easy to drink, and one can definitely keep on drinking without realizing, many times people don’t realize how much alcohol it actually contains. Dongyoung reckons he can hold his liquor pretty decently, but he can’t say the same for Taeyong.

 

The older has hardly drank more than a bottle and his face is already flushed. _Lightweight huh? That’s pretty cute._ Dongyoung immediately retracts his statement when he hears the other sniffle.

 

_Fuck, he’s one of those emotional drunks isn’t he?_

“Doyoung, do you think I’m a great parent to Minhyung?”

 

“What? Of course you are! Minhyung is so well behaved and understanding. You’ve raised him really well, better than some parents I’ve seen. You’ve literally raised him by yourself for 5 years and you’ve done a great job, what makes you ask these kinds of things?”

 

“You know, sometimes I think you’re a better father to him than I am. You’re so good with children. You’re always with him. You’re the who can spend most of the time with him. I bet he hates me.”

 

“Minhyung is a mature kid Taeyong. He knows that you’re trying you’re best to support your family. I’m sure he loves you and he knows you love him as well. You’re his real father, nothing can be compare to that.”

 

“It’s so hard sometimes Doyoung, I just want Minhyung to have a normal childhood, I want to support him the best I can but sometimes I really don't think I can do this. Most children have all the unconditional love and attention from more than one parent, Minhyung deserves to have that too.”

 

Dongyoung looks down, the surface of the table suddenly becoming very interesting. He doesn’t need to see the other to know that the water works have already begun. He doesn’t want to look up and face the other lest his heart breaks as well at the sight of him crying.

 

He does so anyways.

 

The other’s eyes are glassy as he desperately tries to wipe the tears on his cheeks away with the back of his hand. Dongyoung feels his heart seize when they meet eyes. At that moment, whatever barrier that Taeyong has put between them comes crashing down. Those eyes carry so much emotion – vulnerability, defeat and a certain sense of loneliness. He can really feel Taeyong’s trust in him as floodgates open, not only for the buckets of tears that come rushing down but also for Taeyong to pour out his entire heart.

 

“I’m a terrible person Doyoung. I was young and stupid, did some pretty reckless stuff and ended up with a huge mistake.”

 

“Don’t ever call Minhyung that. It’s terrible to the child’s mentality.”

 

“So? He’s not here to hear me say that. Besides, it’s the truth.”

 

“Taeyong.”

 

“Look, I fucked up back then okay. I made a mistake and now I feel like I’m constantly under the scrutiny of everyone and society. You don’t see the dirty looks I get when walk with Minhyung in public. I’m constantly reminded that I fucked up in the past. You know what’s the worse? I struggle so much trying to raise this child by myself and nobody even supports me. I’m not allowed to contact Minhyung’s mother, she wants nothing to do with him. When my parents found out I had a bastard child, they disowned me immediately. Told me that I’m a shame and to get my life back together before I talked to them again. Isn’t that fucked up? Shouldn’t family help and support each other no matter what? And do you know what’s the worst thing of all? Minhyung will never have a normal life. I just can’t provide, even after giving up my own dreams for him. He still won’t have a complete family or get the best education. His future has already been jeopardized from the start. And it’s because of my mistake. Why do you stick around us Doyoung? Can't you see I’m a terrible person with terrible decisions?”

 

“Shut up Taeyong. I don’t think you’re a bad person. You’re not the same person you were 6 years ago were you? A person’s worth shouldn’t be judged on whether they have made mistakes or not. Face it, we all fucked up at least once, some more than others, at the end of the day how good you are as a person should be based on whether you’ve learn from yesterday’s mistakes to become a better one today.”

 

“Why do you always know the best things to say?”

 

“You said it yourself didn't you? You were young and stupid. But how about now? By raising Minhyung you’ve grown to be more mature and careful of your actions. I think that's amazing of you. To be able to still be strong and strive to be a role model for your child, I think that's admirable. Never forget the past but yet don’t let it hinder you from being a good person. Cause deep down, I know you’re a great one.”

 

Seeing the smaller male look even smaller and vulnerable as he covers his crying face, Dongyoung rushes to envelop the other in a comforting embrace. He lets Taeyong bury his face into the crook of his neck, not minding that the other was soaking the collar of his shirt.

He feels Taeyong’s body shake every time he sobs and Dongyoung’s own chest clenches at the sight of the broken man. He doesn’t realize it at first but unknowingly tears had also started to roll down his face as he feels his heart shatter after hearing the other’s worries and anxieties.

 

They stay like that for god knows how long, the whole situation feeling extremely intimate and private, until Taeyong breaks the suffocating silence.

 

“I haven’t had the chance to say it but, thank you Dongyoung. Thank you really. I don't know how I could have survived without your help.”

 

“… Taeyong, could I ask you a question? Why do you trust me so much? You wouldn’t have told all of that to anybody.”

 

“Look around Doyoung. I didn't have anyone close to be me to begin with. When I first came back to Korea I was lonely and lost. When you first met us, you didn’t frown upon or judge my situation like most people would but instead just kept offering to help us. You spend so much time with us but yet don’t realize that you’ve become my best friend and family.”

 

At this point, Dongyoung’s head and heart are both pounding loudly. _It’s just the alcohol._ He tries to convince himself.

 

“Every time I need your help you won’t hesitate to jump at the opportunity to help us. Minhyung loves you so much and you take care of him so well, of course I trust you. I always feel so awful, you’ve helped me out so much, giving Minhyung the opportunity to go to school, taking care of him when I am not able to, introducing me to your friends, just to name a few. I feel like whatever I do, I still won’t be able repay you back for what you’ve done. How can I ever make it up to you?”

 

Dongyoung buries his face into Taeyong’s collar, mumbling into the fabric on purpose so the other can’t hear him clearly.

 

“Nothing. You don’t have to do anything. You are enough. You’ve given me more than what I could ever ask for. “

 

 

Since that night, Dongyoung feels a shift between the nature of their relationship. It’s not necessarily a bad thing. Something’s different. _Something has changed between them._

It feels as though they’ve grown closer to each other. Taeyong is more open and trusting than before. Furthermore, he expresses his gratitude towards the other way more often than he used to.

 

Another thing that has changed is the conversations that they have with one another. Before, they mostly talked about menial everyday things like how Minhyung was that day or the new recipe that Taeyong had tried out over the weekend. Nowadays their conversation topics become more personal. They reveal to each other their dreams and aspirations, hopes for the future and deep stuff like that.

 

Taeyong tells him about how when he has more money, he wants to open up his own café, serving all sorts of sweet cakes and pastries. This means a higher income and a better life for him and Minhyung. It’s a dream of his, but due to circumstances it has currently been put on hold. Dongyoung tells him not to give up on it completely and when the time and opportunity comes it just might be a reality. He promises Taeyong that when he does manage to open a café of his own, he’d definitely be the first customer.

 

On the other hand, Dongyoung tells the other his worries about Minhyung, his job or his future. He’s still unsure of his plans. Should he continue to stick with being a teacher? Taeyong tells him that whatever comes his way he should just take it in stride and embrace it.

 

They still do the typical things they always do, cooking meals, organizing the rooms, giving in to Minhyung’s whims and binging sitcoms together. But it’s like the relationship between them has gone a step up. They’ve turned from acquaintances to friends who could share their heaviest worries with each other. It’s comfortable.

 

But on the other hand, there’s this new found sense of tension between the two. It wasn’t there before, but it’s certainly here now.

 

Sometimes Dongyoung feels the other’s gaze burn into his back. Other times he catches the other staring before they both quickly turn away. Taeyong’s not the only one guilty of this though, often too many times, Dongyoung finds his eyes lingering on the other, not looking away. He can feel the tension when they accidentally bump into each other and jerk away quickly or when they stand a little too close to the other and Dongyoung fears the older can hear the pounding of his heart. They’re more hyperaware and careful around each other now.

 

They’re clearly beating around the bush on a certain topic, but both are just too stubborn to bring up the evident elephant in the room.

 

It’s awkward at times, but Dongyoung takes this change in their relationship with a little bit of hope.

 

_Oh maybe, just maybe he might get what he wants after all._

 

* * *

 

It’s been a month since then and with every passing day, the tension between them increases. But not for today though. Today is a special day. It’s Minhyung’s birthday. And Dongyoung vows to push aside whatever strange sexual tension between him and Taeyong. Today all his attention is on Minhyung. Taeyong doesn't matter today. Minhyung is going to have the best birthday party today.

 

Taeyong has agreed to stay back in the apartment to decorate it with the left over party decorations that Dongyoung has brought back from school, while the other makes a dash to the stores to pick up all sorts of snacks. In the late morning, Taeyong starts to bake a cake for the party while Dongyoung dresses Minhyung in the cute little sailor outfit that the both of them had picked out a few days earlier, getting the boy ready before the guests arrived.

 

“Am I cute? Do you think my friends will like my new outfit?”

 

“Yes, Minhyung you’re adorable. Now scurry out, we’ve still got some things to do before everyone arrives.”

 

When the rest of the kids starts streaming in to the house in the afternoon, Dongyoung feels his responsibility and job increase tenfold. It’s a Saturday, but for some reason he’s stuck here, having to watch half his class wreak havoc in the apartment. Taeyong looks like he’s about to pass out from stress, clearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of children in his house.

 

“Taeyong, don’t sweat it. I’ll watch over them. They’ll listen to me. I’m their teacher after all, I studied early education in university, I have a college degree for this. You go do whatever you need to do. Prepare the meals or bake cupcakes or something. I’ve got this covered.”  

 

He watches Taeyong’s shoulders sag in relief as he stalks outside to the kitchen to prepare for the latter half of the celebrations.

 

Later on, the whole group gathers around the table to cut the cake and sing the birthday song to Minhyung. When Taeyong brings out the specially made cake, Minhyung’s eyes shine and all the kids start getting excited. Minhyung opens all his presents given by his friends and thanks each of them profusely for every toy he received. Even with the simplest present, he bounces with excitement after unwrapping it.

 

Dongyoung hasn’t seen Minhyung this happy before and Taeyong looks even happier.

 

That night, after all the kids have left and Minhyung has passed out from all the excitement and exhaustion, the two adults return to Taeyong’s room. Taeyong lies flat on his back on the bed, tired from running all the errands today and entertaining Minhyung’s classmate’s parents. Dongyoung sits down gingerly at the side of his bed, allowing himself to catch his breath after all the busy activity today. The sit there in comfortable silence for a while before Dongyoung decides to break it.

 

“Well, it’s late, I better be going back now. It’s been a long day Taeyong. Besides Minhyung wants to go to the zoo tomorrow, you should go get some rest.”

 

Just as he’s about to leave the room, Dongyoung feels a set of bony fingers grip on to his wrist, preventing him from taking a step further.”

 

“Stay. Please stay with me tonight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t ask. Just stay please.”

 

Dongyoung sighs before he slides into the cramped single bed with the other. He jolts a little when he feels the other wrap his thin arms around his waist. He can feel the other press his face into his back, causing Dongyoung’s breath to hitch. By now he’s frozen stiff and he can hear ringing in his ears. He’s a goner.

 

“I’m really happy today, Doyoung.”

 

“I know. You kept staring off into space and smiling like a doofus the whole evening. I could’ve used an extra hand in managing the kids you know.”

 

“I was really so happy you have no idea. The sight of Minhyung having a proper birthday celebration surrounded by friends and people whom he loves was something I thought I would never see. It felt like he could finally experience a normal happy childhood. In that moment, I felt like we weren’t stuck in this situation anymore and all the hardships we face had been thrown away and that everything had started to get better.”

 

“Maybe it has started to get better.”

 

“Yeah maybe it has. And maybe it’s all thanks to you.”

 

Dongyoung is facing Taeyong now, when he looks into the deep brown eyes, he sees something in there. The air between them is heavy and the atmosphere is so tense between the two. Dongyoung’s mind lets itself wander and he thinks.

 

_Maybe it’s now._

“Really. I don’t think any of this would be possible if it weren’t for you. You were the one who made it possible for Minhyung to make friends in school in the first place. And don’t think that I don't know about how you’ve been taking salary cuts in order to send him to school. I couldn’t have imagined handling and preparing today all by myself. I know I say it a lot but I’m really grateful. I don’t think any words or actions could ever express my thanks.”

 

“You don’t have to really, helping others is what keeps me going in life. That’s why I became a teacher after all.”

 

“You know, I’ve have been thinking about this for a while now and today I guess I finally found my confirmation.”

 

Dongyoung see the other let out a sheepish smile, and he finds himself returning the favor.

 

“I don’t know if it’s too early for me to say this but I think I love you.”

 

Well he clearly wasn’t expecting that. He thought it might’ve been another expression of gratitude or a confession of infatuation at best. But certainly not that. He can’t form proper words and all he could do was to let out a shocked squeak.

 

“W-what? Why!?”

 

“I don’t know exactly why either. I mean I thought you were pretty cute upon our first meeting but I guess something more happened along the way. You love Minhyung so much and whenever the three of us are together it just feels so natural I guess. But today, when I saw how everything fit so nicely during Minhyung’s party, I felt like all my feelings became so clear and I reckoned that I should tell you about them.”

 

They’re both holding hands now, Dongyoung feels his face flush all the way to the tips of his ears. He’s giddy from all the love and excitement and he can tell that the other is too.

 

“Doyoung. I’m asking you if you want us to be official. We could go on coffee shop dates like everyone else and do the same sappy romantic shit that regular couples do. Please? I know I come with an extra package of one Lee Minhyung but would you please consider it?”

 

“Oh? Minhyung is the extra package? I thought when I signed up for this I was paying for Minhyung and you were just the free gift that came along.”

 

“Can you stop ruining the moment, I’m trying to romantic here.”

 

“I’m just playing around, you fool. You know I adore both of you so much.”

 

With that, Dongyoung closes the small distance between their faces and presses his lips gently to the other’s. Taeyong’s got an idiotic grin on his face when he pulls back and Dongyoung is pretty sure he has one too. Before he knows it, the other is pulling him back, clearly yearning for more.

 

Kissing Taeyong feels different from all his other previous partners.  There’s no fireworks that go off or the feelings of youthful lust. Instead, the kisses are soft and gentle, it’s different but they still make his heart palpitate rapidly, his heartbeat getting louder with each one. Taeyong tastes like homemade cinnamon rolls and everything sweet and reminds Dongyoung of everything that is home. They pepper each other with fleeting kisses until Dongyoung feels his eyelids droop, savoring the other’s warm embrace as he is about to doze off.

 

_Maybe he’s the one._

“You really don’t mind that I have a kid? You’d still be willing to be with me?”

 

“Of course, if I was put off by the fact that you have a child, I would have immediately backed off. I would have just dropped off my welcoming gift and left. I wouldn't have stuck around for this long.”

 

“Well, thank you for sticking around and loving the both of us then.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I did.”

 

"Doyoung, please always stay in my life.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad! Wake up! We’re going to the zoo! Wake up!”

 

Dongyoung stirs from the clamor outside of the room, eyes squinting at the bright light that seeps in through the curtains. He’s still got the other locked in his tight embrace since last night. Taeyong’s face is buried into his chest and from the looks of it, he’s still sleeping soundly. Dongyoung really doesn’t want to disturb the other from his peaceful slumber, he needs to anyways.

 

“Hey…Taeyong, your son is calling for you. Wake up.”

 

“He’s your son now too… I want to keep sleeping.”

 

“What? Really? Since when?!”

 

Well, at least with that statement, Dongyoung is fully awake now.

 

“Well, before the sun rises, he is your son…”

 

“What – Did you just use a Lion King quote on me? At 8 am in the morning? I can’t do this, it’s only been a day, I’m gonna need to sign divorce papers already.”

 

“Tch. Don’t say such things. And you’ve got to admit, Minhyung does kinda remind you of a little lion.”

 

“Well, seeing that you’re awake enough to carry this conversation with me, we’re both going to get up. We’ve got a Minhyung to take to the zoo today. I’ll go make breakfast while you can go and prepare our lunches and things for today.”

 

Dongyoung takes out the frozen waffles from the freezer and places them into the toaster. It’s a pretty shitty breakfast but that's seems to be all that Taeyong has in his fridge after the celebration yesterday. But when Minhyung beams at the both of them after pouring a sickening amount of maple syrup onto his plate of waffles, Dongyoung feels all warm on the inside.

 

 He feels at home.

 

The whole scene just feels complete. The three of them are sitting around the small dining table, holding animated conversations while enjoying their plates of delicious and sweet (frozen) waffles. Minhyung keeps going on and on about the different animals he wishes to see today and the two adults can’t help but to exchange fond smiles at the kid’s excitement. The atmosphere in the kitchen is so sweet, it could even rival Minhyung’s maple syrup loaded waffles.

 

Dongyoung thinks it that it can't get any better than this.

 

That day, when the three of them are at the zoo, both of them hold one of Minhyung’s hands each and they don’t let go from there after. Dongyoung has never really been an animal person, in fact he’s quite afraid of animals and he low key wants to die every time he is required to take a class on a field trip to the zoo. But today is different. He is so whipped for the both of them that all his fears and worries are replaced by happiness. Maybe his heart feels lighter by just seeing Minhyung and Taeyong enjoy themselves and be happy. That’s how it works right? When the people whom you love are well and happy, you can’t help but to feel delighted too.

 

In the evening, when they’re back on the bus and Minhyung has fallen into a deep slumber while cuddling the plush toy that Dongyoung had bought for him earlier on, Dongyoung realizes how grossly domestic they are. They’ve become more like a family now, spending time and cherishing each other. Dongyoung is glad that he’s found someone who loves him and who he can love back unconditionally as well.

 

It’s after today’s outing that Dongyoung realizes that he has finally found the family of his own that he’s always wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah Minhyung! What are you doing!?”

 

What follows is the noise of what seems to be pans and pots clanging noisily from outside, waking up a certain man from his sleep. He tosses around in the suddenly very empty bed, trying to fall back into slumber. _It's a Sunday morning after all, who wakes up early?_ Eventually giving up on going back to sleep, he reaches out to grab his phone before heading outside. Dongyoung would much rather stay laying down in bed but he’s got to make sure a certain pair doesn’t burn down his kitchen.

The kitchen is less of a chaos than he expects it to be. Taeyong is setting up the waffle iron that their friends had gotten for them last Christmas and Minhyung’s hands and face are sticky with pancake batter.

 

“Well good morning to my favourite person in the world.”

 

Dongyoung nuzzles his cheek into Minhyung’s hair, arms wrapped tightly around the giggling child, before he looks up and faces the other male beside him.

 

“Oh and morning to Lee Taeyong too I guess.”

 

He finds amusement in seeing the other’s fond smile falter at his statement.

 

“Hey! You proposed to and willingly married this ‘Lee Taeyong’, at least show affection too!”

 

These few years certainly have been a ride for Dongyoung. Who know how much life could change by just simply knocking on the next door. It was like when Taeyong opened the door for him, he also opened the door to a whole new world of opportunities. It’s one hell of a rollercoaster, everything happens so fast, complete with all the fun parts and the difficult and scary parts as well.

 

He’s there to see Minhyung leave his kindergarten for good and attend his first day at elementary school. He’s there to see Taeyong tear up at the sight of his son growing up a bit too fast for his liking. He’s there when Taeyong finally saves enough money to open up his own café and starts earning a higher income to support Minhyung. Taeyong’s hours become more relaxed and flexible and he is able to spend more time together with all of them. He’s there when they decide to move into a larger apartment together and live as 3 people. He’s there when Taeyong finally decides to get back into contact with his parents after showing them that he’s got his life back together. Oh, and Dongyoung is definitely there when they tie the knot during their vacation to Canada last June.

 

As what Dongyoung told Taeyong a couple years ago, he’s glad that he has stuck around all this time.

 

It’s funny, throughout his life, Dongyoung wonders how his own family in the future would be like. He come from a typical average family – a set of parents, his older brother and him. Dongyoung wondered if his own family will be something like that too. He wondered if he would end up marrying a nice girl who he doesn’t really have interest in out of pressure from parents and society or if he would just end up content with a partner and have no kids. Maybe he might even be alone for the rest of his life with only a pet goldfish, who knows.

 

But now, he knows his family is with Taeyong and Minhyung. It’s strange having your life all together and well by the age of 29, when most people his age are just starting to settle down about now. He’s got a stable income from doing the job he loves, a decent apartment and car which he shares with his partner and a child whom he can call his own and dote after. They may not be your most average family found in books and stories, but Dongyoung thinks that they are perfect just the way they are.

 

After all, the most important part of being a family is to love and support each other right?

 

So that’s where he is now. Living an awfully domestic life with the two people he loves the most. They take turns to do the chores, cook meals for each other when they can, watch movies and shows they enjoy as a family, fight with each other, but at the end of the day, the work it all out and love each other more. Even at this moment, Dongyoung sees Taeyong place a plate of blueberry waffles – his favourite, in front of him. Minhyung groans when the other presses a kiss to Dongyoung’s cheek before walking back to the stove.  

 

That's his family and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

“Are the waffles good? Do they taste fine? I’m sorry Minhyung really wanted to help me make these this morning, I hope they are okay. Do you like them? Do you need more syrup cause they are not sweet enou-“

 

Sick of the other’s rambling Dongyoung cuts him off with a kiss, effectively shutting the other up.

 

“Well, I do like the breakfast you two have prepared for me. But just so you know, I love you both more than waffles on a Sunday morning.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!? My writing is pretty bad considering this is one of the first few serious fics ive written and I'm really out of shape. Still I hope it was good


End file.
